Conduits or pipelines, particularly underground pipes, such as sewer pipes, water lines and gas lines are employed for conducting fluids and frequently require repair due to fluid leakage. The leakage from the conduits or pipelines can move in to the pipe from the environment. Also, the leakage can move outward from the inner portion of the pipe to the surrounding environment. It is desirable to avoid leakage in either case.
Pipe leakage can occur for a variety of reasons. In one instance, the pipe leakage can occur due to improper installation of the original pipe. In another instance, the pipe leakage can occur due to deterioration of the pipe itself as a result of normal aging or the effects of conveying corrosive or abrasive material through the pipeline. Further, cracks can be caused at or near pipe joints from environmental conditions. These environmental conditions can include situations ranging from earthquakes to the movement of large vehicles on the overhead surface or other natural or manmade vibrations. Leaks from conduits or pipelines as described above are undesirable and can result in waste of the fluid being conveyed within the pipeline, or result in damage to areas surrounding the pipeline including possible dangerous health hazards. If the pipeline continues to leak and is not repaired, structural failure of the existing conduit can occur due to soil loss and support of the conduit.